mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Acts of Memory
Random Acts of Memory is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of Mighty Magiswords, and twenty-seventh episode overall. It will air on July 5, 2017. Sypnosis The Warriors learn that Nohyas has been using a Selective Memory Magisword to erase select interactions with Prohyas's bizarre doppelganger. Characters * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Nohyas * Grup the Dragon * Prug * Lady Hiss * Skullivan * Morbidia * Gateaux * Bimm * Familiar * Neddy the Mallet * Witchy Simone * Noville (as Noville At Arms) * Vambre's Brain (character) * Fud (mentioned) * Man Fish the Fish Man (pictured) * Helmut (pictured) * Trollblin (pictured) * Norman Warrior * Professor Cyrus * Phibby Croax * Cattus the One Blade Magiswords used *Selective Memory Magisword (debut) *Oinkus Oinkus Magisword *Chainsaw Magisword *Frog Missile Magisword *Dolphin Magisword *Tomato Magisword *Missing Sock Magisword *Toothbrush Magisword *Boulder Magisword *Jackhammer Magisword *Hoversword *Accordion Magisword *Lobster Claw Magisword *Brick Magisword *Paper Bag Magisword Super Teamwork Combo Crust-Ocean (Dolphin Magisword + Lobster Claw Magisword ) Production / Episode references This episode solves the continuity problems between the 3-minute shorts, 5-minute shorts, Adventure Academy shorts and the TV series as it reveals that Nohyas was the cause of the Warriors forgetting their adventures with him. The majority of the episode was finished at Inspedia. The cutaway scenes that show Nohyas meeting the Warriors and Prug and Nohyas introducing Handbre to them is derived from the shorts "To Boulderly Go" and "No Robots for Old Men", both shorts which were animated in-house at Cartoon Network Studios. The Adventure Academy cutaway was derived from the Adventure Academy shorts. The "blocky" segment was animated by Nick Bertonazzi Jr., the live-action puppet scene was performed by Kyle Carrozza, Luke Ski and Lindsay Carrozza with film direction by Rob Getzschman and the "He-Man" parody cutaway was animated by Sarah Ramert. The scene where Prohyas, disguised as Nohyas with the Pencil Magisword, in order to trick Nohyas into surrendering the Selective Memory Magisword, was derived from one of the micro-shorts of the series found in the CN Anything app, which was the first appearance of Nohyas in the Magiswords media. Trivia * This episode settles a number of mysteries, continuity confusion and supposed errors throughout the series. ** Vambre originally believed it was her who somehow set the family barn on fire with her Tomato Magisword as a child. It turns out Nohyas was actually set the barn on fire while using the Tomato Magisword. ** When hired to "vaniquish" Grup, Prohyas claims he and Vambre have never fought a dragon before, despite meeting Grup's older brother Prug in "To Boulderly Go". This was considered an error in continuity until it was revealed Nohyas erased the Warriors for Hire's memories of meeting Prug. ** Nohyas' confrontation with the Warriors for Hire at the end of "No Robots for Old Men" ended with Vambre and Handbre hanging out, until Nohyas got bored and erased her memories of the time spent together. * This episode also reveals some facts about the characters, ** Vambre's British accent isn't real. ** Witchy Simone blows stuff up on purpose sometimes. ** Morbidia collects Piggypie Jones toys. ** Gateaux lets Morbidia take all the credit for his ideas. ** Fibby Croax and Cattus the One Blade have no idea what Fibby's shield does. ** Professor Cyrus and Frank Paul literally count the days until their retirement. ** Nohyas has posed as Prohyas since childhood in order to convince people to like him, and has actually met the characters on numerous occasions, only to erase their memories when the attempt inevitably fails. *** Familiar and Bimm are the only students that didn't reveal any truths even though they had truthpaste and toothbrushes in their mouths. It was obvious they have no speaking lines. ***While Neddy had truthpaste, he only revealed the obvious fact that he's a bear named Neddy. * Prohyas and the Adventurers of the Atmosphere is a parody of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. * Partial parts of the short was shown in an episode of Villainous where Black Hat analyzes Nohyas. * This was Cattus, Phibby, Bimm and Familiar's first debut appearance in the TV series until they appeared with their adult selves in "School's In, Oh Bummer!" and "Quest for Knowledge". * The short "Whose Hyas is it Anyway?" and "Identity Theft" are the only Nohyas-based shorts not implanted in the episode. Gallery * Random Acts of Memory/Gallery Animatic Behind the Magiswords Random Acts of Memory Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes